All Is Fair In Love And War
by my time is now
Summary: You can't help who you fall for, but at what lengths are you willing to go to make that person yours?


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This one one shot is a very late birthday present to CenaStratus Fan who is also a big fan of the couple Jorish. I hope she likes it and you all will like it too.

Trish was hurrying through the corridors of the arena as she tried to reach the divas locker room as fast as possible, she had enough time to get ready for her match with Lita but she wanted to workout and stretch a little prior to the match. It was the Valentines Day edition of Raw and she was scheduled to be in a romantic segment with her good friend John Cena later on as well.

As she approached a corner she could hear some shouting and screaming going on, it sounded like a female, and some people trying to calm down the aforementioned female. "How could this happen, I don't believe this, today was supposed to be one of the best days of my life and then this happens?" She heard more screaming and cursing.

Trish finally turned around the corner and immediately got a view on what the fuss was all about. Maria, dressed in her ring gear was yelling and swinging her arms in every direction as few of the divas tried to calm her down. She saw Natalya and Mickie trying to hold on to her as the other divas watched from a distance, she even saw some of the superstars watching from a distance and they all seemed to be smirking and rather interested at the scenario in front of them.

She found Lita the closest and quickly walked up to her, she gently tugged on her best friend's arm getting her attention. She looked startled a bit and before Trish could say anything, Lita grabbed her arm and dragged her around the corner of the hallway cutting off others' views of them.

"What the hell, what are you doing?" exclaimed Trish, clearly surprised by her best friend's actions.

"Shhh, don't shout, apparently you are the reason Maria is creating hell over there, so don't let her hear or see you now. Let her calm down a little and then you can go ask her about all the fuss." Lita whispered to her.

Trish was shocked to hear that to say the least, she could not get how any of her actions had anything to do with Maria's rage and from the looks and shouts of it, apparently her crime was a huge one.

"But I don't understand this, what have I done to her that she is creating a scene like that, she can bitch and moan all she want but I don't give a damn, I am going to go and talk to her right now," said a determined Trish as she freed her arm from her redhead friend's grasp. She started walking towards the small group in the hallway again. By that time the yelling had slowed down a little but still few curses every now and then could be heard.

But before the brunette could turn around the corner, Lita had caught her and dragged her back to their previous position. "Listen, do you know why Maria is so mad at you? She had been yelling that to everyone for the past 30 min before you came." On Trish nodding her head no, the redhead continued, "Remember at the Valentines Day Eve party in the club yesterday, Maria could not be there for some reason and you and John danced quite a few songs together, well she somewhere got the news that you two were making out heavily on the dance floor and well you can imagine the rest from there. She created a fit right after hearing that."

To say that the blonde was shocked would be an understatement, she was completely stunned and could not say anything for a full couple of minutes. Finally she found her voice back. "What the? I can't even believe..., it's a complete lie, yes we danced a bit but it was nothing intimate, just a casual dance between friends which took place only because Maria was not with her boyfriend. And there was obviously no kissing involved, how can she accuse me of something I haven't done?" Trish started to drag her best friend this time towards the still crowded hallway and as they turned around the corner, Maria's eyes caught them this time.

"There she is, the hoe, the slut who ruined this day for me," screamed the petite redhead as she approached them, "Just because you are without a man now, you have to go after someone else's man huh, how dare you kiss John, when you know damn well that he is my man?" Before Trish could say or act something, Maria gave her a huge slap.

Trish was stunned at first but then beyond pissed that the redhead had slapped her. Before anyone else could even understand what was happening, Maria was lying with her back on the floor and Trish on top as she kept slapping and pulling her hair all the while shouting "How dare you slap me, I didn't do anything, you messed with the wrong person, I will tear you apart right now, stupid bitch..." she yelled while breathing heavily, as the smaller woman tried to shield her face with her arms.

Soon Trish felt herself being pulled away as Lita dragged her by her arms, while Beth and Layla tried to help Maria up, her hair and face a complete mess. Soon heavy footsteps were heard and everyone looked up as the main object of all the commotion, John Cena, came into view. He hurried over there asking what happened and as soon as Maria saw him, she started to cry hysterically.

"Whoa, what happened here, what is this all about? Who did this to you baby?" John cradled Maria in his arms as the redhead continued to sob into his chest. Before anyone could answer, John was dragging her along with him, "We will talk about it later, there is plenty of time for that, come on, let me take you to a doctor first."

Trish could only watch, seething with anger and frustration as John made the save for his crazy and stupid girlfriend and guided her away but not before sending her a glance, she could not understand the meaning of.

After few hours

Trish was lying on her bed in her hotel room thinking of the events of the night earlier. She was feeling sad, depressed and angry at the whole world. It was Valentines Day and she was feeling very lonely since all her other girlfriends were out partying and celebrating with their significant ones and she had no one. She was in a relationship with Chris Jericho for about one year but they broke up just a few days ago after she found out that he had been cheating on her with Kelly for a few months. What hurt the most was the fact that Chris was not even feeling apologetic, rather he flaunted his new relationship on her face, she winced as she remembered how much it hurt her hand after she slapped him with all her might.

She was genuinely surprised with how Maria acted with her though, her and John were just friends and she never thought anything more of him, and now as she thought about it, her being in a relation all the time might be a reason for it. They were good friends and pretty tight, they often hanged with each other and were also having a romantic storyline together.

The night before, when John asked her for a dance, she did not think much about it and agreed to it. She was just sitting there alone anyway and for some reason Maria was not with John so they tried to keep each other company. They danced to a fast song and a couple of slow songs before Lita came and whisked her away. That was the last she saw of John the previous night and then she had to undergo such treatment today.

She was also a little upset that John did not talk with her after the incident, they just did their part in their segment together later in the night and before she had the chance to talk to him, he just disappeared. She had not seen him since then.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She noted the time on her phone, it was 2.30 AM. She was surprised as to who could be on her doorstep now, but she got up from her bed anyway. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly, she was shocked to see John Cena in front of her.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be spending your time with your precious gem of a girlfriend?" Trish could not hide the bitterness from her voice as she spoke with the Cenation leader. She was still upset and angry at him.

"Can I come in first? Let me in and then I will hear everything you have to say." There was no emotion in John's face as he spoke the words.

"Oh yeah? Well I have nothing to say, so you can just go back to where you came from and don't show me your face ever again." Trish tried to close the door but the muscled man had already stepped his right foot inside preventing her from doing so.

Trish sighed heavily, "Really John, what do you want now, your crazy girlfriend slapping me is not enough for you? You have come here to ruin my peaceful night now, so just leave," she said exhaustively.

"Will you stop being uptight and let me in already, I won't take much of your time, I promise, and in case you are not noticing, I am already halfway through the door." John pushed his way past her and went further into the room before flopping down on her bed.

Trish left a big sigh and closed the door before turning around and facing the well known intruder. It was then that she noticed he was holding a bottle and two glasses in his hands.

"What is it with the bottle?" she asked as she took a sit on the other side of the bed. John shrugged as he placed the items on a nightstand beside the bed and faced her.

"Okay, first thing first, Trish I am really sorry about what happened earlier, I had no idea that Maria would act like that and you didn't deserve anything that happened. I really apologize about everything that happened and thought of bringing a drink as a symbol of good will between us."

From John's facial emotions, Trish could see that he was being genuine and almost felt bad for snapping at him earlier but she was still upset from before. She also wondered where John's stupid girlfriend was, sure she must be knowing about him coming to her and apologizing, right?

"Do you know how embarrassed how was feeling when she slapped me and accused me of being a hoe, I never kissed you, I don't know from where she got that, but she should have talked with me about it first, instead she just came and laid her hands on me and I am not sorry for all the bruises on her face she got in return. And where is she, anyway, I can't believe you are not spending the most romantic day of the year with your girlfriend, but rather with me."

John visibly sighed, "I understand Trish, I really do, I can't express how sorry I am for what happened with you earlier but what is done is done. I too don't know from where she heard those rumours and obviously she did not act right or accordingly. I apologize on her behalf. We had a small argument earlier and decide to skip going out tonight. She is sleeping right now. I really wanted to make it up to you for today and that explains the bottle and the glasses. I called Lita and she told me that you would be spending in the hotel alone and I just wanted to give you some company. Okay, enough talk there, can I just get a hug after the shitty day I had today?" John said grinning while spreading his arms sideways.

"What? If anyone had a shitty day, it is me but, I am not asking for a hug from anyone hmmm?" From Trish' s voice it was clear that her mood had changed for the better and she even sounded amused.

"Okay, that is even better, we can hug each other then, now come on, we have a bottle to finish as well."

Trish sighed looking upwards, "God, what am I going to do with him?" she got up anyway and came to John's side of the bed and hugged him. He hugged her back enjoying the feeling of her body moulding against his. After a while he released the released the hug. "Alright, now that is taken care of, lets celebrate our doomed Valentines Day together."

Trish smiled at that, " I am sorry John, because of me, your romantic day got ruined, I really hope everything between you gets sorted out and you two continue being together, here's to a better future" she raised her glass.

"I hope so too, here's to the future."

After One Year

It was Valentines Day and John was waiting patiently in his home he shared with his girlfriend, for her to arrive. She had gone out to run some errands and was supposed to return soon. The doorbell rang and he hurried to open the door. They greeted each other with a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"Sorry for being late baby, I got stuck in the traffic."

"No problem Trishy baby, it just gave me enough time to prepare your favourite meal, you go change and freshen up while I serve the food."

"Oh that's wonderful John, you didn't really have to do it, but I am glad you did, I will be back soon. I love you!"

"I Love you too! Now go and hurry up or else the food will get cold."

John smiled a happy smile. Yes, the Canadian beauty Trish Stratus was his girlfriend and he had to plan very carefully to make that happen. Yes, a plan that he made one year ago on the night of Valentines Day Eve. He had to take some help but at the end he finally got what he wanted.

John always had a crush on Trish but never acted on it because she was always involved with someone or other. In the meantime he himself got involved with Maria. She was a great girl but very over bearing and possessive. It was only a fling for him but soon she became too attached to him. He quickly started thinking of plans and ways of breaking up with her. In between Trish too broke up with Chris and he thought of killing two birds with one stone.

After his dance with Trish in that party, later at night he called his and her's mutual best friend Lita and shared his plan with her and she was more enthusiastic than he imagined. As per plan it was Lita who started the rumour about him and Trish making out in the club and she even told that to Maria in person, with promise of secret identity of course. Being the jealous woman that she was, the redhead believed everything at once and that led to the confrontation with Trish later in the day. That was the start of downfall of John and Maria's relationship.

As their relationship continued to deteriorate, his and Trish's relation began to bloom and prosper and then finally John and Maria one day broke up. Not more than two days later he asked Trish on a friendly date and the rest was history. They soon professed their love for each other and in less than 8 months Trish moved in with him.

Yes what John did was wrong and it affected Maria but she finally got over it and was now dating Miz and as the saying goes, 'What you don't know, won't hurt you', so they were able to maintain at least a working friendship.

All is fair in love and war and John just had the perfect plan and the wits to make it work for him.

The End

A/N2- So how was it, I understand it was a little rushed at the end, but I ended it just the way I wanted it. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
